Mi novia es una achele shipper
by Heinzchetti
Summary: La novia de Jason Agron es una típica chica all-american. Estudiante de derecho, fanática del rock de los 60's, de los 49ers, de las películas románticas...y fanática de las ACHELE.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! =) Esta historia está inspirada en un sueño que tuve. Probablemente es como yo quisiera enterarme de la verdad Achele. Escribí a la achele shipper como la novia de Jason porque así ella tendría un lazo muy cercano a Dianna y pudiera enterarse de cosas que otras achelistas no podrían. El personaje de Gabby me lo imagino físicamente como la chica que acaba de protagonizar junto con Jason, el video musical que dirigió Dianna. En esta historia la chica no es actriz ni nada parecido, ya lo verán. Esta historia será un multi-chapter. Co capítulos, aún no lo tengo definido. Todavía no tengo la historia escrita al 100% y como no soy de ninguna manera una escritora, espero que tengan paciencia conmigo, si me tardo en subir los capítulos. Espero les guste la historia.

**Disclaimer: Las personas y/o marcas que aquí aparecen NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mi novia es una <strong>**_achele shipper_****"**

**Capítulo 1 **

**"¿Qué?"**

-¿Cuándo saldrá Brad Pitt a calmar la ira de Maléfica?.-pregunta Jason en un tono burlón a su novia Gabby.

-Espero que nunca. Detesto Brangelina

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes odiar "Brangelina"? Son la pareja de oro de Hollywood. Millones de personas tienen amor incondicional por esos dos.-dice un Jason aparentemente afectado por el comentario de su novia.

-Exacto, tienen el amor de millones, no necesitan el mío.-dijo Gabby guiñando un ojo mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas.

-Y bueno, entonces ¿tú no tienes una pareja de Hollywood que aprecies y seas MUY fan de ellos?

-Mmm...Sí.-dijo Gabby con voz temblorosa por el nervio repentino.

-¿Cuál?

-Oh Dios...está bien...antes de decirte tienes que prometerme que no vas a juzgarme, ¿ok?

-¿Juzgarte? Mi amor es solo una pregunta común y corr...

-Jason por favor.-dijo Gabby con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. -No es una respuesta cualquiera, es una confesión importante.

-Ok, lo prometo.-dijo Jason extrañado por la actitud de su novia

De pronto el departamento quedó en silencio. Jason había pausado la película para escuchar más atentamente a su novia. Gabby por su parte cerró los ojos y analizo las palabras que saldrían de su boca. Miles de pensamientos rondaban por su mente. Había ocultado esto desde el principio de su relación, no quería que Jason pensara que ella había accedido a salir con él por las razones equivocadas. ¿Qué pasaría si Jason se enoja? ¿Qué pasaría si él le niega algo que, por ya varios años ha creído firmemente? Sería un golpe muy duro...pero ¿qué tal si lo confirma?

-¿Gabby?

La voz de Jason la hizo regresar a la realidad. Tomo aire y se lanzo a hacer la confesión.

-J...la pareja que yo shippeo...no sé la definición correcta amor, pero shippear para mí significa apoyar o adorar una pareja de personas.-Gabby tuvo que parar al ver la cara de confusión de Jason.

-Ah ok...sigue.

-Ok...la pareja que tiene mi amor incondicional desde que descubrí su existencia es...Achele...Dianna Agron y Lea Michele.-tan pronto salieron los nombres de su boca, cerró los ojos, para no ver la reacción de su novio.

Paso un minuto o lo que a Gabby le parecieron años hasta que Jason habló por primera vez, después de su confesión.

-¿Qué? ¿Shippeas a mi hermana con una mujer? ¿Con Lea?

-Sí.-dice Gabby con mucha seguridad

-¿Por qué?.-dice Jason susurrando

-Bueno, desde que las descubrí me hechizaron, su química es impresionante y por dios, yo creo en ellas, perdón si esto te ofende de alguna manera, estoy segura que ellas tienen o tuvieron una relación. J, se que esta confesión es delicada porque resulta que una de ellas es tu hermana, pero quiero que sepas que...

-El cumpleaños de mi abuela es el próximo fin de semana.- Jason interrumpió a Gabby con un semblante serio. Gabby no podía descifrar lo que su novio estaba pensando.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Gabby confundida. ¿Acaso no la había escuchado? Le acababa de confesar algo que había ocultado por más de un año, desde que empezó su relación con él, y este hombre ¿¡Le hablaba del cumpleaños de su abuela!?

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?.-pregunto Gabby algo enojada

-Mi hermana vendrá a San Francisco, al cumpleaños de mi abuela. Quiero que la conozcas, es tiempo. Yo quería desde hace mucho que se conocieran, así como conoces a mi mamá y a casi todos en mi familia, pero ella me ha pedido paciencia. Ella es muy celosa con su intimidad y no confía rápido en las personas. Por respeto a eso, he evitado a toda costa el tema contigo. Espero que me entiendas.

Gabby se llevaba de maravilla con todo el clan Agron. Mary la adoraba, la abuela de Jason la llamaba nieta, la invitaban a reuniones informales de la familia frecuentemente. Se llevaba fantásticamente con todos, excepto por un integrante. Dianna, a quién todavía no tenía el gusto de conocer, solo de admirar a lo lejos como cualquier fan.

-Te entiendo, y la entiendo a ella. Ella puede confiar en mí. Tu familia puede confiar en mí ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.-dijo Jason sonriendo, mostrando la encantadora "sonrisa Agron" tan amada por muchos.


	2. Chapter 2

De verdad muchas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews! ahora sé porque todos los autores piden reviews con tanta insistencia...se siente tan lindo! jaja. Aquí les presento el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Aquí conoceremos más a Gabby, como la achele shipper.

**Disclaimer: Las personas y/o marcas que aquí aparecen NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mi novia es una <em>achele shipper<em>"**

**Capítulo 2 **

**"Ansiedad"**

Ella es una fashionista. Irá vestida increíblemente, con algún vestido veraniego carísimo. Maquillaje impecable, y unos zapatos dignos de envidiarse. En cambio yo llevaré un vestido barato de hace dos temporadas, que compre en oferta en un outlet. ¿Qué tal si no doy una buena impresión? ¿Qué tal si ella tiene mayores expectativas para Jason? ¿Y si le caigo mal? ¿Y si se porta pesada conmigo? ¿Qué dices Gabby? Conoces a Dianna, ¡ella es buena con sus fans! Bueno, realidad no la conoces, y tú no vas a conocerla como una fan, sino como su cuñada. ¡Por Dios! Me dará un ataque de asma ¡y ni siquiera tengo asma! Cálmate Gabby, ella es una Agron, los Agron son gente buena, ella no puede ser diferente.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Gabby Anne Schultz, una típica chica all-american de San Francisco, California. Estudiante del 3er año de derecho en la Universidad de San Francisco, fanática del rock de los 60's, de los 49ers, de las películas románticas y por sobre todas las cosas de las que podía ser fan, Gabby es fanática de las "Achele".

Las "descubrió" hacía ya tres años, una noche en la que se había quedado en casa a cuidar a su pequeño sobrino. Por casualidad encontró una web cotilla que hablaba de la vida privada del cast de Glee y en un comentario leyó "Achele es real! Vean la manera en que se miran! Eso es amor". El comentario le causo curiosidad, así que decidió buscar "Achele" en el buscador de google. Paso horas y horas mirando sus fotos, leyendo lo que las llamadas "achelettes" escribían sobre ellas. Se enamoro de la pareja. Empezó a seguir a la pareja en twitter, empezó a seguir cuentas de achelettes, sufrió cuando había épocas de "sequía" y celebraba cuando la pareja interactuaba en público. Fan de achele, al grado de haber llorado y emborrachado sola en su apartamento, celebrando las fotos del METball.

Ahora Gabby vivía el achelismo de otra manera. En un ataque de paranoia, decidió eliminar su cuenta de twitter, ya que estaba llena de Achele. Ahora las shippeaba en silencio. Había hecho algunas amistades en twitter y solo platicaba con ellas por whatsapp. Pero nunca, a nadie le confesó la cercanía que ella tenía con la familia Agron. De todas maneras, ¿qué les podía decir? Todavía no conocía la verdad Achele, y todavía no conocía a Dianna.

Eso cambiaría hoy, en menos de media hora estaría frente a frente con su ídolo, no sabía si se podría controlar. ¿Qué pasa si tartamudeo? ¿Y si me pongo a llorar? ¿Y si los nervios me hacen hacer una estupidez?

Los pensamientos al borde de la histeria de Gabby fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un claxon, que anunciaba la llegada de Jason, que los llevaría directo a la casa de Mary, donde ya los esperaban. Mary había organizado un desayuno, antes ir a comer con todos los demás familiares a la casa de la abuela.

"Solo seremos cinco personas, podrás conocer mejor a mi hija de esa manera, sin interrupciones. Ella también está ansiosa por conocerte" le dijo Mary el día que la invito al desayuno. Asumió que la quinta persona era el señor que era novio de Mary.

-Ansiosa. Si seguro, ansiosa estoy yo.-murmuro para sí misma una Gabby nerviosa mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire bajo las escaleras de su edificio y se encontró con un sonriente Jason esperándola fuera del auto.

-Te ves hermosa, amor.-le dijo Jason saludándola luego de darle un beso.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Gabby. Su Agron era siempre un caballero. Había escuchado lo mismo de Dianna en muchas ocasiones. ¿Tendría la oportunidad de confirmarlo hoy?

-También te ves muy nerviosa, Gabby. Relájate.

-No puedo J. ¿Qué tal si Dianna no me acepta? ¿Qué tal si no le caigo bien?

-Yo le he hablado de ti. Sabe cómo eres físicamente, y le pareces muy bella. Me lo dijo. También sabe que me haces muy feliz. Ya le caes bien. Di quiere conocerte.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó emocionada. No todos los días escuchas que tu ídolo piensa que eres bella.

-De verdad. Relájate. Estoy seguro que este será un muy buen día. Y estoy seguro que este será uno de los mejores días de tu vida.- dijo Jason sonriente. Su novia le parecía realmente adorable.

Siguieron el camino a casa de Mary. Gabby estaba más calmada. Al llegar, Mary los recibió con un abrazo muy fuerte y una sonrisa.

-¡Pasen! Qué bueno que llegaron chicos, el desayuno está casi listo. Voy a terminar todo, ustedes pónganse cómodos, Di y la peque están afuera en el jardín, por si quieren ir a saludar.-dijo Mary guiñandole el ojo a Gabby.

Gabby sintió que los colores de su cara bajaron, y mientras caminaban hacia el jardín sentía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Sintió su corazón y su estomago temblar. Cuando Jason abrió la hermosa puerta de madera grabada que daba al jardín, lo primero que vio fue a Dianna, de espaldas, con dos brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándola fuertemente. Escucho el sonido de un beso, y luego otro. Luego un murmullo y la risa de Dianna.

Un grito de Jason la saco de su estado de ensimismamiento.

-Hey, ¡Ya llegamos!

Todo fue muy rápido, Gabby observó como Dianna giraba su cabeza. Gabby no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar lo increíblemente hermosa que era, cuando otra cabeza se asomo por encima del hombro de Dianna.

-Ay no puede ser.-fue lo último que Gabby alcanzo a decir antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p>¿¡Quién será!? ¿Tienen alguna idea sobre quién podría ser? ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. De verdad que me encanta saber que les va gustando la historia.

RoaT: muchas gracias por tu review! Se me dificulta un poco expresarme por medio de la escritura :/ entonces los capítulos salen más cortos de lo que quisiera. Pero de verdad, estoy tratando que las ideas que tengo en mi mente fluyan para poderlas plasmar aquí y así poder hacer los capítulos más largos :)

**Disclaimer: Las personas y/o marcas que aquí aparecen NO me pertenencen. **

* * *

><p><strong>"Mi novia es una Achele shipper" <strong>

**Capítulo tres **

**"Conociendo a mi cuñada" **

-¿Gabby? Vamos amor, ¡reacciona!.-hablo un Jason preocupado mientras llevaba a su novia en brazos a los muebles del jardín.

-¿Qué paso?.-entro Mary al jardín

-Gabby se desmayo mamá. ¿Qué hago?

-Voy por alcohol al botiquín. Peque, ¿puedes traerle un vaso con agua?

-¡Claro!

Las dos salieron corriendo mientras que Dianna y Jason se quedaron cuidando a Gabby.

-Gabby. Amor.-dijo Jason palmeando ligeramente la mejilla de su novia.

-¿Tienes una idea de por qué se desmayo?.-pregunto Dianna

-Tengo una idea bastante clara...pero ella nos dirá porque, cuando despierte.

-Aquí está el agua.

-Y aquí está el alcohol. Voy a pasarlo por su nariz para que reaccione.

Mary pasó un algodón con alcohol por la nariz de Gabby, y pronto empezó a reaccionar.

-Está despertando.-dijo Mary con una sonrisa

-Amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué me paso?.-pregunto Gabby confundida, aun sin enfocar demasiado a la gente de su alrededor

-Te desmayaste.-dijo Dianna con una sonrisa

Gabby abrió los ojos instantáneamente, al escuchar la voz suave y ronca a la vez, de su ídolo, por fin frente a ella, Dianna Agron. Le dedicaba una sonrisa bella, y en sus ojos notaba algo de diversión por su reacción. "Moriré de vergüenza", pensó Gabby.

-¿Estás bien?

Volteo rápidamente a su izquierda solo para encontrar a la dueña de esa voz inconfundible, una pequeña morena, la cual vestía shorts que dejaban ver unas piernas envidiables.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Gabby, mientras poco a poco ataba cabos en su mente, ahí estaba. La prueba más grande que un achele shipper podría desear estaba frente a sus ojos. Cuantas chicas y chicos no quisieran estar aquí en su lugar, cuantas de sus amigas de twitter morírian por estar acá. Justo ahora. Justo aquí. Se sintió afortunada. Se sintió elegida. Empezó a reír. Reía porque todo el tiempo habían estado en lo correcto. Se levanto de la tumbona en la que Jason la había acostado tras desmayarse, y abrazo fuertemente a Lea, para luego pasar después de unos momentos a Dianna, quién largo una carcajada al sentir el abrazo, casi tacleada de Gabby. Rápidamente dirigió una mirada a su hermano, que sonreía y veía con felicidad la escena. Las dos famosas, aunque asombradas, devolvieron el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Después Gabby abrazo y beso a Jason como si fuese la última vez. Ahora entendía todo. Entendía la renuencia de Jason cada que Gabby le preguntaba por su hermana, o cuando le pedía conocerla. Ahora entendía el porqué Mary no la invitaba a las reuniones familiares formales cada que venía Dianna. Lo entendía todo.

-Wow, que…digo, es que, bueno…- "y empezaste a tartamudear, genial" pensó Gabby.

-Gabby ella es mi hermana Dianna, y su prometida, Lea. Pero ya las conoces.-dijo Jason con una sonrisa pícara, mientras aguantaba una carcajada al ver el estado de su novia.

-Encantada de conocerte, Gabby. Mi hermano nos ha hablado bastante de ti, y estábamos ansiosas de conocerte.-dijo Dianna con una sonrisa honesta.

-Sí, es buenísimo conocerte, ¡por fin conocemos a una de tus novias Jason!.-dijo Lea mientras palmeaba el hombro de Jason. Eres la primera que nos presenta…por cierto, ¿estás segura que estás bien?.-dijo Lea con tiento.

Sentía que sus ojos brillaban y que probablemente empezarían a soltar pequeños corazones en cualquier momento. "QUÉ VERGÜENZA, PARECES UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA ¡COMPORTATE!" pensó mientras tomo un gran respiro. Gabby reacciono por fin.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Solo estoy MUY emocionada y nerviosa. Soy muy fan de ustedes. Y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar apropiadamente.-dijo Gabby sinceramente. "Así, no es tan difícil ¿!verdad mensa!? Pensó para sí.

-Pues muchas gracias, pero ya no te preocupes, no mordemos. Piensa en nosotras como tu familia. En realidad eso somos.-dijo Lea con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes, ¿son…pareja?.-se aventuro a preguntar Gabby. NECESITABA confirmación urgente.

-Sí. Desde hace ya varios años. Y hace unos meses le propuse matrimonio a esta señorita hermosa.-dijo Dianna mirando intensamente a Lea.

-Y pronto seré la SEÑORA Lea Agron.-matizó Lea mientras miraba a Dianna de igual forma.

Gabby sintió ganas de bailar y llorar por partes iguales, en ese momento. Todo lo que como achele shipper había sufrido, había valido la pena. ¡Vaya que sí!

-Bueno basta de introducciones, el desayuno está listo. Se va a enfriar si siguen acá. ¡Vamos!.-interrumpió Mary el momento y el baile llorón interno de Gabby.

Mary, Dianna y Lea pasaron a la casa mientras que Jason y Gabby se quedaron en el jardín.

-Es…es verdad. Siento que estoy soñando.-dijo Gabby casi llorando. La felicidad que sentía estaba rebasándola poco a poco.

-Si mi amor, es verdad. Me encanta verte tan feliz. Yo nunca les presente a nadie porque nunca llegue a amar ni a confiar en nadie tanto como confío en ti. Y sé que guardarás el secreto de su relación hasta que ellas estén listas.-dijo Jason mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo guardaré. Puedes confiar en mi J. Y se los haré saber a ellas, para que no se preocupen.

-Gracias, amor. Lo sé. Oye…ellas todavía no saben que eres una Achele shipper.-dijo Jason con tono juguetón.-¿Se los dirás?

-Lo haré. Ellas merecen saber de un grupo grandísimo de personas que las apoyan y las quieren en las buenas y en las malas. Y que soy una orgullosa miembro de ese fandom.

-¿Fandom?.-preguntó Jason confundido

-Ay J, tengo tantas cosas que enseñarte.-dijo Gabby riendo.

Entraron a la casa entre risas, y se sentaron en el comedor, donde ya las esperaban las otras tres mujeres.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Gabby?.-pregunto Mary.

-Mucho mejor, perdón por todo el escándalo que cause afuera.-dijo mirándolas a todas. En realidad si era más fácil si las veía como cuñadas y no como sus ídolos.

-Está todo bien, vamos coman todos. -dijo Mary

El comedor se lleno de pláticas amenas y tranquilas, que constaban de asuntos ligeros. La nueva ruta de hiking de Lea, la nueva multa de transito de Dianna, los estudios de Gabby, etc. El desayuno acabo de esta manera, hasta que pasaron a la sala y Gabby se armo de valor para hablar de un asunto serio.

-Lea, Dianna. ¿Puedo decirles algo?

-¡Claro!.-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Umm...bueno, verán…ustedes son mis ídolos. Desde hace mucho tiempo sigo sus carreras, he visto todas sus películas, tu cd lo tengo grabado en mi memoria Lea.-dijo Gabby a lo que Lea respondió llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Quiero decirles que además de seguir su carrera, las admiro como personas. Y quiero prometerles que como verdadera fan y familia que somos ahora, pueden estar seguras que no revelaré su relación a nadie, por nada del mundo.-dijo Gabby con sinceridad.

Por más que muriera por compartir lo que estaba pasando con sus amigas achelettes, no podía. Por lealtad a su novio y su familia.

-Gracias, Gabby. Si bien estuve mucho tiempo renuente a que tú me conocieras, porque por extensión conocerías la verdadera relación que tenemos Lea y yo, créeme que nunca fue personal. Solo quise cuidar mi intimidad. Mi hermano me ha dicho la clase de chica que eres, sabemos que se aman. Y veo en tus ojos que podemos confiar en ti.-dijo Dianna con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mano de Lea.

-Pueden hacerlo.-respondió Gabby sonriendo.-Aunque no es todo lo que tengo que decirles.

-¡Uff cuantas confesiones el día de hoy! ¡No nos vayan a decir que están embarazados! ¡Sí! Un pequeño y rubio bebé Jason Jr.-dijo Lea riéndose.

Jason y Gabby abrieron los ojos de par en par mientras negaban rápidamente con su cabeza. Todos largaron una carcajada. Se había terminado de derretir el último hielo, y por fin Lea y Dianna se sentían completamente cómodas con la "nueva" integrante de la familia.

-¡NO! No, no, no, Dios no. ¡Es algo menos aterrador que eso! Espero.

-Vamos Gabby, ¡dilo!.-grito Jason, nervioso y ruborizado. Ya se las iba a pagar Lea, por esa insinuación.

-¡Soy una Achele shipper!

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :)<p>

Ahora, tengo una preguntita para todas/os que espero me respondan en un review por favor...Si ustedes tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta o pedir explicación a las achele sobre algo (ejem: m*nchele, los anillos, los PR's, etc etc vaya que tenemos un montón de cosas sin resolver con ellas jajaj) que les preguntarían?


End file.
